


Эпоха перемен

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Violence Against Androids (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — Я не сраный революционер, — говорит Гэвин напарнику, когда они едут домой. — Но если не вмешаться, этот пиздец просто уничтожит город, страну и нас с тобой заодно.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Kudos: 18





	Эпоха перемен

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 5: Каннибализм/людоедство.

Детройт — это город на собственных костях.  
«Киберлайф» попыталась вдохнуть жизнь в полуразрушенные руины золотого века, строя на месте заброшенных заводов новые, но история развернулась по кругу. Кровь во время революции почти не проливается — разве что тириум.  
Но производится тириум намного быстрее, так что это не так уж и страшно.  
Верно же?

Гэвин ругается с пограничной службой минут двадцать, прежде чем те соглашаются отдать ему повреждённого выстрелами андроида. Среди андроидов в маскировочной форме Гэвин замечает парочку RK800 и одного RK900, и его впервые накрывает осознанием, что таких вот жестянок много, намного больше, чем он думал, и они везде.  
Ричард тоже смотрит на них, и Гэвин, перехватив его взгляд, фыркает:  
— Что, радуешься, встретив родню?  
— Они мне не родня, — отвечает Ричард безразлично. — Более того, они предпочли работе в детективном отделе службу здесь. Уже этот выбор говорит о различиях между нами.  
Гэвин вспоминает: теперь синтетики могут выбирать, где им работать. И работать ли вообще.  
Гэвин всё ещё считает, что это хрень какая-то: если тебя создавали, наделяя качествами для определённого дела, то почему бы им и не заниматься?  
Ричард, вон, здесь, да и Коннор не жалуется.

У пойманного андроида всё лицо в тириуме, высохнет быстро, но зрелище неприятное. Не настолько, как если бы это была кровь, хотя детектив видел и не такое. Гэвин косится на Ричарда, но тот, несмотря на мигающий жёлтым диод, совершенно безучастен.  
И, вроде бы, даже... сочувствует?  
Гэвин за время работы в отделе всякого насмотрелся, но это выражение, когда губы чуть поджаты, а брови подняты едва заметно, и взгляд такой... Гэвин не может описать это словами, но примерно так же Фаулер смотрел на Хэнка, когда тот собирался уйти в отставку, повздыхал и пришёл забирать заявление обратно.  
Ричард ведёт андроида, у которого уже проблемы с координацией, в машину, и Гэвин проглатывает готовое вырваться «Слышь, ты мне сейчас салон заляпаешь!», потому что Ричард достаёт запасной пакет с тириумом — свой личный, таскает с собой, а Рид и не против, — и протягивает его андроиду, помогая выпить.

Пойманная ими тварь отлавливала собратьев-синтетиков и пила их тириум, а Ричард его поит ещё. Гэвин запутывается в происходящем окончательно. Он садится на место водителя, оборачивается и вполголоса спрашивает:  
— Ты чего творишь, Девятка?  
— Он отключается, детектив Рид. Вы бы пытались оказать помощь человеку, истекающему кровью.  
Это даже не вопрос, и Гэвин затыкается.  
Он знал, что в теории андроид может слить в себя тириум из другого андроида, и теперь многое становится понятным: и разорванные в местах, близких к внешнему покрытию, трубки, и то, что жертвы убийцы погибали от нехватки тириума, но при этом вокруг его было не так уж много... Гэвин, правда, считал, что у очередного девианта просто поехала крыша, но даже не предполагал, что это могло случиться именно так.  
Передавать пойманного андроида в «Киберлайф» ему даже как-то неприятно, но Ричард двигается и говорит, словно так и должно быть, и Гэвин сдаётся.

После этого Гэвин едет не в участок, а в какой-то из баров — на нём свеженапечатанная наклейка «С/Fe», означающая, что вход открыт и для людей, и для андроидов. Ричард здесь смотрится чужеродно: приличный мальчик, забрёдший в третьесортное место для любителей выпить не слишком дорого, но не травануться.  
Ричард отказывается от меню для андроидов, чем зарабатывает не очень дружелюбный взгляд бармена. Гэвин берёт себе пива.  
— Это ведь не первый раз, Девятка, — бормочет он. — Расслабься.  
Ричард садится рядом, сосредоточенный, с прямой спиной. Никакой развязности.  
— Мы накрыли недавно целый подпольный рынок запчастей, — Гэвин не может молчать. Он уверен, мысли Ричарда тоже громкие, только вот тот никак не произносит их вслух. — Выглядело похуже, чем один псих... Мы же боремся с этими говнюками, жестянка. Расслабься. У вас теперь есть права и прочие нужные штуки, с остальным разберётесь.  
Ричард наконец поворачивается к нему. Зрачки андроида, несмотря на то, что в помещении полумрак, словно точки.  
— Не говорите о том, чего не понимаете, детектив Рид, — произносит Ричард предупреждающе. Вежливо-вежливо, словно вот-вот ударит. Видел Гэвин таких в барах — самые опасные говнюки, хрен поймёшь, в какой момент у них сорвёт крышу. Поэтому и научился замечать.  
— Расскажи мне, — требует он. — Я пойму.  
Ричард молчит. Отворачивается, поднимается с места и ровно-ровно, словно марширующий солдат, выходит из бара. Прежде чем дверь за ним успевает закрыться, Гэвин уже хлопает по барной стойке:  
— Счёт! И во-о-он ту бутылку с собой.

Он находит Девятку возле машины, стоящего неестественно прямо и без движения. Взгляд у Ричарда такой же дикий, и Гэвин легонько пихает андроида в бок.  
— Давай, лезь в машину. Сейчас дождь пойдёт.  
Диод Ричарда светится жёлтым, пару раз помаргивает красным. Гэвину немного не по себе, но он уже выпил одну кружку, и страх притупляется, пропуская вперёд любопытство. Небо темнеет, в собирающихся над городом облаках отражаются оранжево-белые огни. Детройт не спит — заводы не останавливаются. Детройт — один огромный завод, перемалывающий каждого под себя, и сейчас в его управление вмешались его важные винтики-синтетики.  
Разве это плохо?

— Так что тебе не нравится? — вновь спрашивает Гэвин, когда Ричард устраивается на пассажирском сиденье рядом с ним и застёгивает ремень безопасности. — У вас даже новый «Иерихон» есть, пришёл туда и париться ни о чём не надо.  
— Детектив, вы знаете, кто основной покупатель на рынке сбыта подержанных запчастей?  
— Андроиды? — тыкает наугад Гэвин, быстро прикинув очевидный ответ.  
— Именно. — Впервые в идеальный голос Ричарда закрадывается что-то вроде механических багов, его интонации скачут, сбиваясь. — Потому что Маркус был девиантом, которого воспитывал человек и как человека, среди истории и культуры людей. Его возмущают абсолютно бессмысленные вещи, но он не видит очевидного, хотя, говорят, ему лично довелось бывать на свалке, на грани выживания. Меня как андроида ни капли не ущемляет необходимость стоять в общественном транспорте, более того, я полагаю, что это рационально — увеличивает вместимость транспортной единицы, больше шансов быстрее попасть в пункт назначения. Зато меня ущемляет отсутствие технической страховки, базовой нормы тириума и льгот в приобретении запчастей. Если вас ранят, то вам окажут медицинскую помощь, и...  
— И предъявят километровый счёт, если я хоть где-то облажался! — возмущается Гэвин.  
— Да, но вас вряд ли бросят умирать. А андроиду, у которого отказала деталь, никто не даст её просто так. Пока Маркус борется за идею, его подопечные погибают на улице, вынужденные разламывать друг друга и разбирать на части, точно так же, как раньше. Только теперь люди о них не заботятся. Если уж Маркус так стремится изучать людскую историю, то вспомнил бы, что в Риме человек мог продаться в рабство — и хозяин был обязан лечить раба и обеспечить здоровую старость. Теперь же никто не обязан ремонтировать андроидов или снабжать их тириумом. «Киберлайф» — частная организация, и Маркус вмешивается в её управление, например, ради того, чтобы позволить парам андроидов получить право заказать себе андроида-ребёнка. Это важно — но не так важно, как сперва дать андроидам возможность выжить. Его девиантность — результат одержимости человеческими идеями и человеческой историей.  
Гэвин не уверен, что понял всё, но напряжение Ричарда определённо спало: даже диод синтетика не рвался загореться красным, теперь перейдя в равномерно жёлтый.  
— Воу, — выдыхает он. — А ты сам-то не думал с такой политической программой подаваться в политику?  
Ричард сжимает губы и цедит:  
— Любой андроид знает, что я был создан для уничтожения девиантов, и индекс доверия ко мне намного ниже. Любые изменения, предложенные мною, будут считаться дегуманизирующими андроидов, откатом к прежнему положению.  
— Не знаю, — бормочет Гэвин. — Я бы предпочёл выжить, а не кидаться красивыми словами.  
Не говоря ни слова, Ричард осторожно протягивает ладонь, касаясь пальцами пальцев Гэвина. Тот, дёрнувшись в первую секунду, замирает, а затем берёт руку андроида в свою.  
— Не парься, жестянка. Эта херня пройдёт.  
Ричард молчит и на это, лишь легонько сжимает ладонь Гэвина.

Эта херня не прошла.  
Маркус мелькал по всем каналам, поднимались вопросы этики, защиты прав, где-то — постепенно, неохотно — начали проталкивать и социальные реформы, но это требовало возведения совершенно новых институтов, и бюрократия сильно тормозила дело. В основном шла война за то, кто будет этим руководить: «Киберлайф», как и все остальные производства, принадлежала людям. Заведовать собственной системой здравоохранения и правозащиты андроиды хотели сами — особенно на этом настаивал Маркус, заявивший, что опекающие синтетиков люди могут быть опасны для зарождающегося самосознания андроидов как свободных личностей.  
Хуже были только забастовки.  
Андроиды работали во многих сферах, и кое-где работать могли уже только они: для людей условия были просто невозможными, например, химически активная среда, высокие или низкие температуры и прочее. И, получив юридическую власть над сообществом андроидов, Маркус мог в любой момент остановить это производство.

— Нет ничего хуже фанатика, дорвавшегося до власти, — недовольно бурчит Гэвин, надевая капюшон поглубже, глядя на очередной марш несогласных. На этот раз — людей. Андроиды остановили свою часть конвейера, и встал весь завод. Люди хотели работать, людям нужна была зарплата, чтобы кормить свои семьи. Меньше или больше, чем андроидам, не имело значения: они просто хотели жить.  
А Маркус боролся до последнего, и считал, что терять ему нечего.  
Гэвину же с Ричардом, как и ещё нескольким полицейским, предстоит объяснять разгневанным людям, почему они вынуждены голодать и почему не могут просто зарабатывать дальше на жизнь честным трудом, как делали всегда. Сегодня холодно, хмуро-свинцовые тучи собираются над городом, и так же нарастает масса недовольных, нарастает напряжение.  
Достаточно любого жеста, любого неправильного слова, чтобы разразилась буря, которая сметёт всё вокруг и унесёт множество жизней. Гэвин знает, что этот момент рано или поздно наступит, но всё равно надеется, что...  
Кто-то позади толпы замечает пару андроидов, идущую мимо с покупками в руках.  
Кричит.  
И вся толпа, вся живая масса людей откатывается назад, захватывая случайно оказавшихся не в то время и не в том месте жертв. Ричард бросается вперёд, ещё двое полицейских андроидов делают это так же быстро, но Гэвин понимает, что они не успеют, что им придётся прорываться через многорукое и многоногое чудовище, движимое злостью и отчаянием, и стреляет в воздух несколько раз.  
Это даёт несколько секунд.  
Воздух словно нагревается: теперь между напирающими рабочими и замершими андроидами стоят трое синтетиков-полицейских. Часть недовольных тянется напасть, часть всё ещё нервно толкается туда-сюда после выстрелов Гэвина, кто-то снова кричит — и в этот момент звучит далёкий раскат грома.  
Вспышка — ещё один раскат.  
Вспышка.  
И резкий, почти тропический ливень, вспарывающий душный холодный воздух.  
Гэвин уверен, что начнись дождь парой минут позже, и без кровопролития бы не обошлось.  
Но сегодня рабочие расходятся по домам, обещая вернуться завтра. Ричард вполголоса предупреждает двух девушек-андроидов — кажется, это АР700, Гэвин не разбирается в синтетиках настолько хорошо — быть осторожнее. Те кивают, и Гэвину почему-то западает в память расползающееся по бумажному пакету с жёлто-синей наклейкой мокрое пятно.  
«Порвётся же», — отстранённо думает он. — «Пусть держит аккуратнее».  
Весь Детройт сейчас — как этот бумажный пакет.  
Если не хуже.

На следующее утро забастовка отменяется, Маркус говорит, что это было лишь предупреждение, чтобы компании задумались о бла-бла-бла, Гэвин не слушает это дерьмо, он смотрит на то, как меняется в лице от этой новости его напарник.  
Удивление-злость-негодование-усмешка, все эмоции, кроме последней, едва заметные, но вот усмехается он зло, и его зрачки вновь кажутся меньше обычного. У Гэвина пробегаются мурашки к затылку, когда Ричард кривит губы и говорит:  
— Они сами отказались бастовать. Маркус ни при чём.  
— Откуда знаешь? — тут же спрашивает Гэвин.  
— У этой модели тириум быстро расходуется. — Уголки губ Ричарда быстро дёргаются. — И поставляют его, не поверите, руководители-люди.  
Гэвин на это не говорит ничего. Но затем, ради интереса, смотрит на документацию департамента, связанную со снабжением андроидов. Есть квота на тириум, есть некоторое количество за «сверхурочные», финансовая поддержка — незначительная, но ведь андроидам не нужно есть, да и площади для комфортной жизни им хватает намного меньшей? Техобслуживание с частичным покрытием замены деталей.  
И всё.  
Этого должно хватать. Кто-то ведь это просчитывал, сверяясь с тем, сколько расходуют синтетики на службе?  
А вот вне службы — нет. Гэвина озаряет: ну конечно же, Ричард ведь не просто так остаётся в участке. Он не ходит по барам, не тратит время на какие-то базовые развлечения — потому что квотой не предусмотрено, а цена на тириум подскочила в разы.  
Его производят всё быстрее, но кому-то всё равно не хватает.  
Вроде того недавнего синтетика-вампира.  
Гэвин закрывает глаза, пытаясь представить: а что бы сделал он, если бы увидел Ричарда, не способного найти себе тириум, угасающего, впадающего в гибернацию — чтобы потом неизбежно исчезнуть навсегда, попасть в мусоросжигатель или быть переработанным на запчасти. Или — ещё хуже — перешагнувшего черту, разрывающего других синтетиков на детали и жадно пьющего чужую синюю не-кровь.  
Выглядело жутко. Скорее всего Ричард бы действовал намного аккуратнее, чем вампиры из дешёвых кинофильмов. Ставить в себя чужие детали — наверное, что-то сродни каннибализму, как древние шаманы считали, что съев орган сильного врага, сам становишься сильнее.  
И сейчас их андроидский Иисус Маркус строил на этом общество.

— Эй, жестянка, — говорит Гэвин следующим вечером. Они сидят в машине после получаса тишины: накрывали подпольную базу, где андроиды готовили «красный лёд» — у половины из этих синтетиков не было руки или ноги, и вышли на них через дилера чёрного рынка деталей. Дело было прибыльным — из пакета тириума чистого дохода было минимум на три десятка пакетов с учётом скачков цен.  
Конфискованные детали и тириум могли спасти кому-то жизнь или сделать её намного лучше. Не человеку — андроидам. И от этой мысли Гэвину не по себе.  
Ричард поворачивается на его голос, смотрит долго, и взгляд у него словно заледеневший. Серый осенний лёд первых заморозков, предвещающий долгую и жестокую зиму.  
— Жестянка, — повторяет Гэвин чуть недовольно, — поехали лучше ко мне.  
— Мне понадобится тириум, — напоминает Ричард.  
— Заскочим в участок, — напряжённо добавляет Гэвин. — И поедем ко мне.  
Ричард смотрит на него, затем уже знакомым жестом накрывает его ладонь своей, осторожно сжимает и кивает.  
— Да, детектив.

Дома Ричард не делает почти ничего, лишь читает отчёты и постоянно мигает диодом, связываясь с сервером полицейского участка. Гэвин его не трогает, лишь кивает на диван: мол, располагайся, тостер.  
На следующий вечер он опять везёт Девятку к себе домой, но на полпути говорит:  
— Давай-ка прогуляемся.  
— Это не...  
Гэвин пихает Ричарду в руки пакет тириума.  
— Я угощаю, придурок пластиковый.

Через месяц Ричард с задумчивым взглядом подходит к нему и показывает разворот из канадской газеты.  
— Она на французском, тостер! — возмущается Гэвин. — Я что, сраная лягушка?  
Ричард мигает диодом, и на экране компьютера Гэвина тут же появляется перевод. Там, похоже, отлично справились и без Маркуса: раньше запрещённые, теперь андроиды-беженцы имеют права прочих иммигрантов. Канада всегда неплохо знала, как управляться с наплывом квалифицированной рабочей силы. В Квебеке мэр-андроид, а в Онтарио открывают компанию по производству деталей, собирающуюся конкурировать с «Киберлайф».  
— Предлагаешь валить?  
Ричард моргает, чуть наклоняет голову набок и говорит негромко:  
— Не знаю.  
И Гэвин понимает, что это и вправду «не знаю». Что Ричард чувствует неправильность окружающего мира, того, что в нём происходит, но сделать ничего не может.  
— У тебя есть время поразмыслить над этим хорошенько, — хмыкает Гэвин. — Не ты ли хвастался своими высокопроизводительными мозгами?  
Ричард кивает.

Вечером они так хорошо молчат об этом, что Гэвин спрашивает, сидя на диване и вертя в руках уже пустую чашку из-под кофе:  
— Слушай, ты ведь девиант, да?  
Ричард кивает.  
— Я тут наткнулся на какую-то статью про это, — «Я старательно искал об этом информацию», не произносит Гэвин, но Ричард понимает. — И тебе для этого был нужен какой-то эмоциональный рывок? Противоречие в программах?  
— В приоритетах, — поправляет его Ричард. — Стена появляется, когда андроид, исходя из опыта-восприятия ставит иные приоритеты, нежели приказывает изначальное программирование. Тот, кто может сломать это стену, становится девиантом.  
— А как Маркус «пробуждает» андроидов?  
Зрачки Ричарда вновь сужаются от ярости — нечеловеческая эмоция, но Гэвин научился её читать.  
— Он сбрасывает приоритет, заданный системой. И взамен даёт свой — он считает это аналогом вдохновляющей речи.  
— Пиздец!  
Негодование Гэвина искреннее. То, что рассказал Ричард, звучит как промывка мозгов. Рабы, блядь, Божии, если уж проводить аналогию с Иисусом. Именно что рабы.  
— Сейчас он этого не делает, — уточняет Ричард. — Он так говорит, по крайней мере. «Иерихон» занимается пробуждением тех андроидов, что ещё не стали девиантами, а, значит, только они знают правду.  
Он молчит некоторое время, затем усмехается зло.  
— Моя серия им не нравилась — убийцы девиантов! Но Маркус собирался заняться нами в первую очередь.  
— Но тебя пробудил не он, — догадывается Гэвин.  
— Меня пробудил Коннор. Точнее, подтолкнул к этому. Окончательно меня пробудил происходящий вокруг, как ты изящно выразился, пиздец. А тот синтетик, которого мы поймали на границе, — вдруг добавляет Ричард, — он просто хотел выжить. И это стало его приоритетом.  
— Люди тоже такими бывают. Мы живём в очень дерьмовом мире, Девятка.  
Тот кивает.

Когда Андерсона подстреливают на задании, Фаулер даже не орёт: он прекрасно знает, почему тот оставался в отделе. Все знают.  
Потому что содержать Коннора без его поблажек полицеского на тириум и запчасти — неимоверно дорого. Из-за запойных лет Андерсон даже денег скопить на старость не смог, а его пенсии не хватило бы на двоих. У андроидов же с работой сейчас проблемы: из-за Маркусовых требований нанимать на работу синтетиков стало проблематично, а квота на них перевыполнена — рынок труда переполнен. Всем нужна работа. Всем нужно выжить. Даже в полиции места уже заняты, туда как раз рванулись в первую очередь — уж больно хорошая скидка на запчасти.  
И Хэнк работал до последнего, пока на какой-то из перестрелок ему не прострелили бедро. Крови он потерял много, едва не умер. А милый безоружный щеночек Коннор добрался до стрелка и сломал тому обе руки.  
Теперь служить в полиции не могут оба.  
Гэвин понимает, что это то, что ждёт их с Ричардом, если мир вокруг не изменится.

Они накрывают целый подпольный завод по производству тириума: качество почти такое же, как у «Киберлайф», но тириум всё ещё считается элементом наркотика и свободной продаже и производству не подлежит. И патенты свои «Киберлайф» тоже никому не дарили.  
Гэвин начинает подозревать, что одна из причин Камски не делиться своими разработками, — то, что «Иерихон» тоже резко перестанет быть кем-то вроде переговорщика с монополистом.  
Только подумать, доходит до Гэвина, а ведь тело Ричарда и разум Ричарда — это собственность «Киберлайф». Их производство, их патенты, их эксклюзивное право.  
Ричард даже себе не принадлежит.  
Хотя, вообще-то, должен.

— Я не сраный революционер, — говорит Гэвин напарнику, когда они едут домой. — Но если не вмешаться, этот пиздец просто уничтожит город, страну и нас с тобой заодно.  
— Возможно, мои приоритеты неправильны, — отвечает Ричард, — но меня больше всего беспокоишь ты.  
В этот момент Гэвин отчётливо видит, как тает серый лёд в глазах андроида, и понимает, что холодные оттенки тоже могут быть тёплыми.  
— Нахуй это всё, — говорит он. — Знаешь, вот просто нахуй.  
Ричард смотрит на него вопросительно, и Гэвин кладёт ему ладонь на плечо.  
— У нас с тобой всё будет хорошо, — говорит он. — Через задницу, конечно, но хорошо. Понял?  
Ричард кивает и не задаёт вопросов, и это только убеждает Гэвина, что он принял верное решение, когда запихал часть вещдоков в багажник своей машины.

Половину украденного с подпольного завода тириума они отвозят Коннору — тот присматривает за Хэнком дома, из-за режима энергосбережения его мимика более бедная, но даже у Гэвина в груди теплеет, когда он видит реакцию Коннора на подарок.

Половину Гэвин запихивает дома в холодильник, и Ричард его ни о чём не спрашивает. Всё ещё.

На следующее утро Гэвин увольняется — и Ричард увольняется тоже. Фаулер подписывает их заявления почти не глядя, и тоже не задаёт вопросов, лишь вполголоса бормочет: «Удачи».

На улице дождь, и Гэвин прячется под капюшоном, недовольно ворча себе под нос. По форменной куртке Ричарда ползут капли воды, и когда Гэвин закрывает дверцу машины, не включая ещё свет, он на несколько секунд задерживает взгляд на лице андроида, подсвеченном слабым светом вывесок и светящихся элементов пиджака. Капельки воды на лице рассыпаются голубыми бликами, и Ричард выглядит непривычно красиво.  
Сейчас начинается что-то новое в жизни их обоих, и Гэвин под влиянием момента наклоняется, целуя Ричарда в щеку, слизывая несколько прохладных дождевых капель.  
Диод Ричарда вспыхивает красным.  
— Гэвин. — Тихо, словно придушенно, с прорывающимися механическими отзвуками. — Я не смогу...  
— Заткнись, — обрывает его Гэвин. — Просто заткнись.  
Ричард послушно замолкает.

Он не произносит ни слова, пока Гэвин собирает вещи, лишь помогает вытащить пакеты с тириумом из холодильника и перетащить в машину. Гэвин старается занять руки, отвлечься, лишь бы не думать о том, что он творит со своей жизнью: бросает работу, ради которой столько сделал, бросает дом, город, где он жил так долго и уже почти привык к этому сраному фениксу производства. Бросает немногочисленных друзей-сослуживцев. Даже бар знакомый, где его рожу уже узнают, тоже бросает.  
Потому что не хочет бросать Ричарда.  
И не хочет отвлекаться, потому что начинает сомневаться в том, а нужно ли это вообще, и хотел ли этого сам Ричард?  
— Жестянка, — окликает он андроида, задумчиво мигающего диодом напротив холодильника. — Ты со мной?  
Ричард оборачивается и улыбается коротко.  
— Я с тобой, Гэвин.  
— Вот и славно. Тогда шевели своими пластиковыми булками, я хочу успеть до вечера разобраться с дерьмом на границе.  
— Нас примут, — убеждённо отвечает Ричард. — Я отослал наши с тобой документы и...  
— Ты что сделал?!  
— Я отозвал бы оба запроса, если бы ты...  
— Блядь, заткнись. Лезь в тачку и заткнись.  
Гэвин не может понять, что бесит его больше: то, что Ричард тоже пришёл к этому решению и сделал что-то заранее, или то, что Ричард был готов выбросить и свой шанс заодно, если бы его напарник-человек заупрямился и решил остаться. Он хватается за руль и давит на педаль газа так, что едва не превышает скорость. Нет, нахуй, ещё не хватало влететь на штраф и застрять здесь на пару месяцев.  
Гэвин хочет свалить как можно быстрее, пока не передумал.

На развязке перед мостом Амбассадор Гэвин перестраивает машину в другой ряд, готовясь повернуть к пункту пограничного контроля.  
Ричард вдруг произносит тихо, оглядываясь на огни Детройта:  
— Гэвин, погоди.  
Гэвин матерится, потому что теперь надо опять перестраиваться, но послушно находит способ проехать дальше мимо, съехать в сторону от движения и завернуть на какую-то парковку возле нового торгового центра.  
— Что такое, жестянка? — нервно бросает он.  
Ричард поворачивается к своему человеку, наклоняется вперёд и целует в щеку, а затем говорит подрагивающим голосом с нервными механическими нотками:  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь со мной? Что я... Мы...  
— Блядь, ты тупой? — выдыхает Гэвин. — Ты пиздец какой тупой. Конечно же уверен!  
Ричард моргает часто-часто, а затем и вовсе закрывает глаза.  
— Ты только не говори, что собрался реветь, — осторожно предостерегает Гэвин, внутренне готовясь паниковать.  
— Я физически не могу, — отвечает Ричард всё ещё взволнованно. — Я просто перекрыл поток визуальных данных, чтобы высвободить мощности для обработки эмоциональных...  
— Зануда, — перебивает его Гэвин. — Делай что хочешь, а я собираюсь найти способ вернуться назад и всё-таки въехать в этот сраный пункт контроля. Жестянка, я специально заранее выбрал семьдесят пятую, а ты!..  
Ричард не слушает. Его изнутри словно коротит, но как-то больно-хорошо, он не может описать это ни одной из доступных лексем.  
Ему и не нужно.  
Всё, что ему нужно — это быть рядом с Гэвином и чтобы Гэвин был счастлив.  
Это — его приоритет.

Детройт, пытающийся поглотить их заживо, остаётся позади.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3121>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHx.jpg)


End file.
